Jervis Tetch
Jervis Tetch is a character on Fox's Gotham. He first appears in the third episode of the third season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Benedict Samuel. History Early Life According to Tetch, he and his sister Alice lost their parents when young and he became her guardian. She went missing in Gotham City, and Tetch tried to search for her due to her "gift", which was her poisoned blood. He returned to the city after learning of the breakout of 'monsters' from the Indian Hill, and believed Alice was probably among them. Looking for his Sister After arriving at Gotham, Tetch is employed by Barbara Kean to do his show in her nightclub, the Sirens. During his show, Tetch walks through the crowd, searching for volunteer and chooses a man. After hypnotising him, Tetch tells the man to stand on the back of a chair but use only one leg. Before he lifts the hypnosis, he whispers the man into the ear. After his show is over, Tetch talks to Barbara and co-club owner Tabitha Galavan. Barbara asks him whether, with his hypnosis, Tetch can order people to do anything. Tetch admits that he can only make people do what they secretly wish. Tabitha inquires whether Tetch has a place to stay, Tetch tells her that something always comes up. The same night, Tetch calls his former volunteer and, using the trigger words he implanted on the man earlier, forces him to allow Tetch into his home. While inside, he is approached by the doctor's wife. Frightened, she runs off but is stopped by her own husband, who hits her over the head with a hard metallic object. Delighted, Jervis tells the man to wrap his dead wife in plastic and to bury her. He also tells the man to kill himself afterwards. The next day, Tetch visits James Gordon at his house. He asks him to find his sister, Alice, who was sent to Indian Hill. Tetch claims that he was not aware what Strange was doing there. Tetch offers Gordon $10.000 and Gordon agrees. Tetch hands him a photo of Alice and then leaves Gordon to his job. The next evening, Tetch once more performs in The Sirens, this time hypnotizing Barbara who has taken a liking to his show. After the performance, Gordon visits Tetch at the bar of the Sirens. He tells Tetch that he found Alice but lost her again, that Alice shot a man and set fire to his corpse, that Alice claims to be infected and that she does not want to have anything to do with her brother. Gordon threatens Tetch. Tetch invites Gordon onto the roof, claiming that he will explain everything there. Instead, he hypnotizes Gordon. He orders the hypnotized Gordon to remove his gun. Once Gordon has thrown his gun to the ground, Tetch orders him to climb the edge of the roof and to jump. However, as he counts down for Gordon to jump, he is stopped by a woman. Turning around, he sees Alice aiming her gun at him. She orders Tetch to free Gordon from the hypnosis. Tetch tries to talk to his sister but, claiming that he is evil, Alice shoots at him instead. As she is not used to firing a gun, she misses with every shot and Jervis is able to flee from the roof. After his escape from the roof, Tetch heads to an abandoned amusement park, hypnotizing the owner. He forces him to lie down and smashes the man's head with a high striker hammer. Tetch heads to a boxing ring, where he meets the "Terrible Tweeds" Deever and Dumfrey. He reveals to them that his sister is in the hands of the GCPD and that he wants to employ the Tweeds to break her out. He hypnotizes them into assisting him. The Tweeds and their group later walk into the GCPD, attacking policemen with their bare hands. While the Tweeds deal with the policemen, Tetch steps into the department to get his sister from the holding cell. Gordon, who was with Alice previously, aims his gun at Tetch's head but Tetch claims that the two of them both know that Gordon cannot kill him, not until Tetch has removed the hypnosis from Gordon. Tetch draws his clock. While two of the Tweeds grab Alice and leave together with Tetch, Gordon aims his gun at his own head but is knocked out by Captain Barnes. They return to the amusement park where Tetch has prepared a tea table and dresses his sister in a dress like Alice in "Alice in Wonderland" wore. Tetch tells his sister that he forgives her for leaving her but also warns her that this cannot happen again. He then produces a syringe and starts taking Alice's blood. Panicking, Alice asks what he plans to do with this blood and Tetch reveals that he might put it into a public drinking fountain should Alice try to escape him again. The room is suddenly stormed by Gordon and Bullock and Tetch dives into cover behind his own sister. Gordon orders Tetch to release Alice, Tetch in turn, promises Gordon that he will remove the impulse from Gordon should Gordon let him escape with his sister. When Gordon refuses, one of the Tweeds starts a metronone, causing Jim to be under influence again. While the Tweeds drive off Bullock, Jim is once more ordered to kill himself. However, remembering his ex-girlfriend Leslie, Jim shoots the metronome instead. While the Tweeds attack Gordon, Tetch attempts to escape over the walkways with sister where he confessed for incestuous feelings for her. However, claiming that she will never be with him, Alice wrenches free but, while stumbling back, falls over the edge of the walkway and is impaled and killed by a metal pipe. Distraught, Jervis falls to the ground and is dragged away by the Tweeds screaming, loudly blaming Gordon for his sister's death. Revenge After Alice's death, Tetch is shown to have kidnapped a young woman who he places at a long table. The woman, who is wearing his sister's clothes now, is afraid of Tetch, but cannot escape. Tetch talks to her as if she were his real sister, lamenting her death. The woman tries to tell him that she is still alive but Tetch claims that he wishes that were true and slices her throat with a knife. He then uses her blood to write an invitation card for James Gordon, vowing revenge to those who had a hand in his sisters' demise. Abilities *'Hypnosis:' Jarvis uses his ability to control people and make them do whatever he wants them to do. This includes making someone kill themselves or another person. Appearances References